Steps In Better Kidnapping
by Fluff Inc
Summary: Cagalli Yula is the one of the most suited girl in the world, she lives in Orb, a small yet powerful country... then a threat is endangering her life. An unkown terrorist group kidnaps her... and the most unusual thing happens
1. Step 1

Steps in Better Kidnapping 

By: Eina

** Author's Note **

Lalalalala…

Wahahahahaha….

Ok… I might sound a little bit insane but this is due to another obsession…

This fic is an AU coz I have this difficulty creating battle scenes, well… hope you enjoy, R/R please!

**Step 1:**

Know Your Victim

Warning: I really hope you guys would understand me, Gundam Seed has just made its final airing in the Philippines so I'm a little bit down… but, what the hell! Let us start on Steps in Better Kidnapping!

(Let us pretend Orb is a country in Europe. Let us pretend…)

Orb as a small country is a very powerful one. In a year there are over a million visiting their country for scientific and technological breakthroughs. But the country is not the only one people wants to see… some are also attempting to court the very spunky and fiery princess, Cagalli (forgot her second name… ;;;) Yula. Still, no one has ever made her say yes to marriage or even an invitation for a date (talk about snobbish).

"Cagalli, he is a fine young man." Lord Ozuma tried to convince his daughter to, at least, consider going out with somebody, "You are turning sixteen next month, and everyone knows that when a royalty turns sixteen, he or she automatically has a fiancé."

"Father, I could beat those guys in any sport!" Cagalli boasted.

"Cagalli, I know you can but men aren't measured by that way!" Lord Ozumi was still begging his daughter to choose someone.

Lord Ozuma sighed.

He knew he had no choice, because as a girl, Cagalli was definitely snobbish and moody. He turned on the huge LG plasma screen in his office (they didn't live in a palace like in other countries in Europe, it was like a mansion.) and turned to the local news channel.

"Terrorists have again strike, terrorizing local village in Orb!" The anchorwoman said as the video clip flashed in the television. Then a young man's picture appeared in the screen.

"This is Athrun Zala, everyone." She informed the viewers. He had raven hair reaching under his ears and bright emerald eyes. "The leader of the terrorist group, still unknown to us."

"That's preposterous." Lord Ozumi cried, "He's just a teenager!"

_He's cute._ Cagalli thought staring more into the television where Athrun's picture was still flashing.

Terrorist's HQ 

"This is the picture of our next victim." Athrun's elected commander, Dearka, placed down a picture of Cagalli in the wooden table, wearing her school uniform; gray skirt, blue blazer and red ribbon).

"Who's that?" Athrun asked.

"Cagalli Yula, sir. She's the princess of Orb" Nicol said.

"We're plotting that if we kidnap her, we wouldn't starve… you know eating instant noodles and Refresh mineral water (ok… this a water packed in a sealed plastic cup. Only available in the Philippines… darn it is so cheap! And it tastes awful!)." Yzak loudly protested.

"Enough!" Athrun cried, "You people are acting like a bunch of teenage girls!"

"Ah… oh… so here's the plan." Dearka tried to cool down the atmosphere, but it is true they have been suffering by drinking refresh everyday, "One of us is going to have to disguise as a student in Cagalli's boarding school."

"That's going to be me!" Athrun spoke before anyone else could volunteer. He didn't even know why he even volunteered.

"Oh… okay." Dearka sighed. For a commander, Dearka sure was hesitant.

"But, his face was displayed on National Television just minutes ago." Yzak stated his problem.

"You're going to disguise as him." Dearka smiled at Yzak, "Our leader is just famous here in Orb, but not in England, where the princess' boarding school is. There's nothing that our trusty facial kit couldn't handle." He laughed proudly.

"Contact lenses will be on the list, Lord Ozumi is darn observant when it comes to criminals." Nicol said.

"Yeah… contact lenses then, ok…" Dearka typed the materials that they were going to need on his Apple notebook (not the notebook with spring and paper, the notebook, as in small lap top… men I would die to have one!), "You better hack into Cagalli's school and add Athrun's name in the student's list."

"Sure thing!" Nicol smiled as he opened his sleek lap top, an Apple one (I have this obsession with Apple, I AM DYING TO HAVE ONE!!!).

"So… see you next year father." Cagalli tried to make her farewell as formal as possible.

"Cagalli, you will be going home next month." His father reminded her of the betrothal that was going to happen on her birthday.

"Oh yeah, anyway… see you next month." Cagalli sighed as she got on board their school train. She was supposed to be riding on their jet plane due to the kidnapping, but she insisted on riding in the train because it would be harder to kidnap her.

Betrothal, engagement, these are things she'd like to be considered as nonsensical. Cagalli liked to be free not tied too a man she didn't even liked. She remembered the pictures her father showed her… she had to admit that they were good looking, but something told her that they weren't the right one.

"Oh shoot!" Cagalli tried to pull her skirt down to her knees. One thing she didn't like about her school is their uniform. It was one centimeter above the knee and short dresses irritated her so much.

"Uhm…" A man peeked in her compartment, "Can I…?"

"Sure." Cagalli knew that the train was going to be packed, still her father insisted that she has to have a private one, she is a princess isn't she?

"Aren't you that terrorist?" Cagalli straightforwardly asked.

Athrun gulped. He didn't know that the princess was also a keen observer. If only he knew the pictures Cagalli has printed with his face on it.

"No, why?" Athrun tried calm himself.

"Oh…" Cagalli sighed.

"Ooooh… look what we have here, the princess has a friend." A blonde guy laughed.

"Mwu, the princess has all the rights to have friends." A brunette protested.

"Never mind them!" Cagalli ordered, "So, what's you name?"

"Uhm…" Athrun hesitated, how could he forget the name Dearka has given him.

"Daniel?" Cagalli pointed at the name patch embroidered on his left chest part of his blazer.

"Yeah, and you are?" He tried to sound formal.

"Cagalli… Cagalli Yula." She smiled.

"Oh and yeah, she is Murrue Ramius, she's supposed to be my personal assistant and he is Mwu Laflaga, he's my bodyguard… I guess?" Cagalli was hesitating about Mwu's position, even though he was supposed to be her bodyguard. But the one he has been guarding lately is Murrue.

"Nice to meet you." Athrun was surprised by her behavior. She really didn't act like a princess, but there was something really attractive about her that he can't resist.

To Be Continued 

Please review, I would gladly like to here about your comments, suggestion, violent reactions and everything … ;;;


	2. Step 2

Steps in Better Kidnapping 

**By: Eina**

**Step 2:**

**Stalk Your Victim**

Terrorist HQ 

"I just don't get it…" Yzak sighed as he tried to beat the game he was playing… SpongeBob Bowling thingy… it's the game in which SpongeBob and Patrick are in the primitive era and obviously they are playing the wonderful game of bowling. They look weird having moustache and thick eyebrows… hehehehe… J

"Hey! Are you hungry?" Nicol said cheerily.

"What have you got?" Yzak heaved a deep sighed. He knew that their food was getting worse day by day.

"Look." Nicol smiled. Having a positive mind can be a little irritating in times when all you eat is cheap noodles and weird water.

"Tekiyaki Udon?" Yzak gave Nicol a quizzical look. What the hell was Tekiyaki Udon?

"Look… these noodles are the cheapest I can find!" Nicol said, "Thanks to Dearka we still have something to eat!'

"Yeah… sure… whatever!" Yzak grumpily said.

He watched Nicol read the directions and follow them carefully. He really couldn't see why he was supposed to be stuck with Nicol in a remote area! Worse was he was forcing him to eat gross stuff saying that they don't have money and stuff. Why can't they just kidnap Cagalli, get the ransom and have a nice, rich life afterwards?

"Here." Nicol was staring at the odd food he has just served his colleague.

Yzak gave it a try. He knew he didn't have a choice. He ate the noodles and afterwards…

"Eeeek! Nicol, what is this thing you just served me?" Yzak demanded a good explanation.

Nicol just shrugged.

"Have some… er… Refresh… to, you know… clear your throat or something." Nicol offered the wretched drink.

Yzak glared at him. You're giving me Refresh after serving me some icky noodles? Are you insane? He thought? That time he really wanted to strangle Nicol… but he has to admit, they were broke…

"Fine!" He grunted as he grabbed the Refresh and went back to playing with SpongeBob and Patrick…

School 

"I am so glad we didn't have to drink that Refresh!" Dearka happily sighed. "The taste of mountain spring fresh water sure soothes my throat."

"You really have to stop acting like a girl!" Athrun sighed.

"Oh come on… you don't have to study!" Dearka laughed.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Athrun asked him. He couldn't see why Dearka were saying things like that. Athrun was dedicated in not flunking this term. He was using Dearka's money just to kidnap somebody.

"Here, you don't gain your grades alone, teacher's assign a partner for you to study with and flunk with." Dearka laughed, "That is the reason why my fiancé hates me so much!"

"Huh?"

"Never mind." He asked, "So who's your partner?"

Athrun shrugged. He took out a piece of paper in his pocket. He had recalled that their teacher gave him the paper in which the name of his partner was scribbled. He opened it and saw the name 'Cagalli Yula Attha' scribbled in thin letters.

"Would you look at that!" Dearka said happily.

"Lucky us…" Athrun smiled.

This certain thing sure did make his work a little bit easier.

"Study partner, huh?"

Mathematics 101 

"Who's your study partner?" A girl with golden brown hair that was neatly fixed up until her shoulder asked Cagalli.

"Beats me." Cagalli shrugged, "Mirrialla…" She called the brunette.

"Do you think _he_ is still your partner?" Cagalli asked.

"Hope not." Mirrialla sighed.

The girls all took their places. They heard that their partners would be the one approaching them. This idea was to encourage students to work together, as their teacher told all of them.

Cagalli watched as all her friends got the decent ones… well, not all of them actually. Mirrialla had her worst nightmare as her partner. Happens to be that her partner was also her fiancé, Dearka Eltman (spelling?). Her brother, Kira Yamato's partner was his girlfriend, pop idol, Lacus Clyne.

"Hey…" A student approached him.

"Oh… hi." Cagalli smiled as he watched him sit beside her. "So you're my partner."

"Yeah." Athrun said in an awkward voice.

"You're Daniel, right?" She asked Athrun.

Athrun sighed. Why did he go exposing his face to the public? He's just hoping that Yzak was ready to pretend as him and surrender so he could do things a little bit smoothly. "Yeah."

Math went well… not quite. Their teacher gave them a warm welcome by giving them review questions. Athrun and Cagalli's exam went well as a matter of fact, they had the highest score in the lot.

Orb 

"Sir?" Lord Ozumi's assistant asked the flabbergasted leader.

"Is this true?" He asked firmly.

"Definitely true, sir." His assistant sighed.

"What is with her (biological) parents?" He asked himself looking at the file of Cagalli's supposed to be fiancé. This certain boy was Cagalli's biological parents' choice for their daughter.

"My daughter will be engaged to… to…" Lord Ozumi still couldn't believe what he is seeing, "A terrorist!"

"Athrun Zala, son of a retired yet renown soldier. He is one of the brilliant minds in this country but he is also known for his rebellious attitude which is really quite a shame." His assistant sighed.

"Explain yourself." Lord Ozumi ordered.

"Well… he topped the annual IQ test held in all the schools in the country. A brilliant mind like that could be quite useful in the kingdom… too bad he wanted to be a terrorist."

Lord Ozumi gave his assistant a stop-being-an-idiot-you-moron!-My-daughter's-engaged-to-a-terrorist-look!

He sighed. He knew all he could do was hope for the best and pray that his nightmares weren't to come true.

To Be Continued

Author's Note:

Thanks for all those who reviewed. Helped me a lot. I live in Las Pinas by the way…. J


	3. Step 3

**Steps In Better Kidnapping**

**By: Eina**

****

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the late updates, my Internet connection somehow hates me and doesn't want me to log in .... it's always 'the page cannot be displayed'... argh! The hell is wrong with the world today?!?

* * *

**Step 3**

**Never Fall For You Victim**

Everyone was feeling tense, scratching their heads and wriggling their pencils. But whatever they do, they just can't find the correct answer. Today could be considered the most dreadful day in the whole school year. Whoever thought of giving a test that's as hard as a periodical examination?

"Ah crap...." Cagalli sighed exasperatedly as she erased some of her answers. What in the world is a Mendellian cross anyway, she thought? (Sigh.... And whoever thought that a 70 out of 200 items was a decent score? Grrrr...) She gazed over at Athrun who was busy writing the answers down. How could he answer this filthy test like that? As if it was just a slam book and the hardest question is 'what is love?'

"Time is up." Their professor said picking up some of the test papers from the students' desks.

"Hey, how' you do?" Mirrialla asked Cagalli.

"Me? How'd I do...?" Cagalli laughed sarcastically, "I.... Oh darn... my head hurts!"

"Ok...." Mirrialla sighed. By the way she said those following words, Mirrialla could only guess that Cagalli didn't do well and were most likely to fail, which usually meant bad news.

"My father is going to kill me!" Cagalli cried, "And my birthday is drawing closer! Do you have any idea on how he punishes me?"

"Aaah... no." Mirrialla shook her head.

"Grrr." Cagalli grunted as she dropped her bag on the floor, not caring whether her stuff might be broken or if her food might be squished. (Poor food)

"Hey... what's wrong?" Kira asked noticing his sister's temper.

"Genetics test... it was murder!" Lacus sighed. "I think we have a different professor for genetics, don't we?"

Cagalli nodded then grunted. Her birthday was really drawing nearer. And If Lord Ozumi finds out about this test she was about to fail, her birthday might just turn into a betrothal ceremony or something.

"Hey..." Kira suggested, "That Daniel bloke is your partner, right? So why don't you ask him if he can tutor you... what do you think?"

Cagalli stared at Kira. She couldn't believe that he just gave a useful suggestion. Not that he didn't give any useful advises or something. But this year he seemed to be acting really dopey, especially whenever he's around Lacus. Why do people in-love act so dopey anyway?

"Hmmm... I think that might work!" Cagalli smiled as she ran off to Athrun who was busy talking with Dearka. "See you later, guys."

"Hey Mir, there's Dearka...." But before Kira could finish his statement he felt that Mir had stepped on his foot and walked away from them.

"Nice going..." Lacus laughed.

Kira sweat dropped. He really didn't intend to irritate Mir. He was just hoping to change the ambience of failure that Cagalli started. But, I guess, he wasn't successful.

"Hey." Cagalli smiled at Athrun.

"Hey, want to go for a stroll or something." Athrun asked. Everything was going on as planned. He has somehow managed to be one of Cagalli's so-called friends list, which means that he could lure the girl anytime he wanted.

"Hey, Daniel?" Cagalli asked.

Athrun stared at the beautiful flowers that fenced the walk. He really never got used to being called 'Daniel'. Why oh why? Of all names Dearka could choose for him, why Daniel. He has been using that name for a month and he still has no idea why it was given to him.

"Yeah?" Athrun asked.

"How'd you do in the Genetics test?" Cagalli asked. (I suck in making romantic scenes, bear with me)

"Fine, I guess." Athrun said humbly. Deep inside, he knew that the Genetics test was as easy as 1 1, but he has heard some of the students complain about it.

"Oh." Cagalli sighed. She was busy imagining her father's punishment. Which poor soul will he attempt to engage to me again? Cagalli thought as she imagined herself wearing a silly dress.

"Hey, tell me..." He smiled, "Do you want me to help you?"

Cagalli's faced brightened up. She was going to ask him that, but it was better if Athrun volunteered.

"Sure." She smiled politely.

They continued to walk towards the greenhouse. It was Cagalli's favorite place, but she had no idea on how Athrun knew that.

"You know, I like this place." Athrun said.

"Me too, it's so peaceful, reminds me mostly of home." Cagalli smiled as they both entered the greenhouse. She just noticed that she has been smiling ever since she invited Athrun for a stroll. Foolishly enough, she didn't notice that there was a step before entering the greenhouse.

"Argh!" Cagalli gave out a tiny scream, as she lay flat on the floor. "Ouch"

"You're quite clumsy for a princess." He said helping her up. Before the both of them noticed, they were getting too close. "You have nice eyes, you know."

"Oh." Cagalli nodded as she felt her cheeks warm. She stared at Athrun's emerald eyes. She has never seen or met a person as mysterious as him.

Involuntarily, they both felt their lips draw closer to each other. Were they falling for in love for each other? Was it good or bad?

A/N: Sorry again for the late update, I just can't find an inspiration! But there I made them kiss if my descriptions were kinda blurry.... I'll be updating really soon.... Promise! :D


	4. Step 4

**Steps in Better Kidnapping**

**By: Eina**

* * *

A/N: Firstly, I would like to thank all those who reviewed to that lame chapter... I really suck in romantic things... I haven't experienced one yet.... Sorry... and... yes I found an inspiration, now! My trip to Mt. Makiling in Los Banos, Laguna, Philippines (ei, mga ka- bansa ko!!!! La lang....)... and now... I have two things that I could be proud of.... One: I think I have lost my Acrophobia (fear of heights), and Two: I HATE TREKKING!!!!! And lastly: Oddly enough... I did enjoy the trip.... I really don't know why....

* * *

**Step 4**

**Never Fall For The Victim's Best Friend**

_What happened that day?_ Cagalli couldn't help but remember that day... she was not even sure if it was a dream. They kissed. But... why? She sighed and decided not to remember that scene. But she couldn't help but notice that after that event, Daniel aka Athrun has been ignoring her, completely.

"Ok class, since we're about to discuss environmental science... I have decided that we, as a class, should go on a field trip." Their biology professor announced happily. He was really hoping that his class would be a little enthusiastic about his announcement.

"Uhm sir... aren't fieldtrips supposed to be given for elementary students?" Kira asked politely.

"I know... but this is not an ordinary fieldtrip. We're going to the Philippines!" Their professor's smile widened more.

Cagalli jerked. The Philippines? Even if she died of begging her father wouldn't allow her to go halfway around the world.

"Cool." Kira smiled. "I always wanted to go somewhere in Asia... wait, aren't there terrorists in the Philippines?"

"Oh don't worry, we'll be far away from those terrorists." Their professor assured them.

"I can't wait to go there." Mirrialla gave out a tiny squeal. "How about you?" She directed her question to Cagalli who was looking very pale, "What's wrong?"

"Do you think my father would allow me to go there? It's like, halfway around the world!" Cagalli glared at her.

"Don't worry Ms. Yula, I am assuring you that even your father's decision could not affect this trip." Their professor smiled.

"Sir, why is that?" Lacus asked.

"This is not optional. Every one of you should submit a report about our trip to the Philippines. Besides, our school has been going there annually and every trip has been safe." Their professor said happily.

Orb 

"The Philippines? You're kidding, right???" Lord Ozumi laughed, "First my daughter's engaged to a terrorist and now she's going to the Philippines?"

"But their school has been going there every year, besides I really remember you saying that there will be no problem about Asian fieldtrips." His trusty assistant, whom I haven't baptized with a decent name yet, said.

"The Philippines is filthy" (ouch!) Lord Ozumi laughed.

"Sir may I remind you that I came from that country." His assistant said.

"Oh... I'm sorry." Lord Ozumi apologized.

"I know where they are going, sir, and I assure you that it is perfectly safe and that there will be no kind of _filth_ in that place." He assured the worried king.

He sighed and signed the permit. He had no choice but to allow Cagalli to go, besides her grade is also at stake.

Back In England 

"Come on, Cagalli." Mirrialla cried, "Pack your clothes, it's not everyday that we go to Asia."

"What's the use? I don't even know if I am allowed to go there..." Cagalli sighed as she curled up her bed. She hated being a princess; in fact she hates her life. She sometimes wished that she could be a normal citizen of Orb just like her twin brother, Kira.

"You know, I have been dying to ask you something...." Mir smiled at her.

"What is it?" Cagalli grunted.

"Well... what did you and Daniel do at the greenhouse last week?" She asked.

"What?" Cagalli sat up at her bed. There could only be one person who could know this.

"Well, Dearka told me that Daniel was with you that day. Remember, we were supposed to have a study fling at the library?" She smiled as she sat down beside her. "So I ended up studying with, Dearka instead."

"Oh my god, I'm sorry...." Cagalli apologized.

"No don't worry..." Mirrialla blushed, "it went fine."

Cagalli looked suspiciously at her. Mirrialla was referring to Dearka as a normal human being, now. Maybe they finally settled their problems.

"What? It' just that I haven't really noticed that Dearka was ok." Mirrialla blushed even more.

"uh-huh..." Cagalli smiled at her. Then she remembered Mir was asking her about the greenhouse incident. "By the way, I jut asked him if he could tutor me and stuff."

"Oh." Mirrialla looked slightly depressed. "I was just wondering. Dearka seemed really skeptical when he told me that you two were going for a walk."

"So... spill everything that happened between you two." Cagalli asked. This was going to be nice. Everyone has been waiting for the day Dearka and Mirrialla would finally stop arguing.

"Nothing." Mirrialla laughed. "He was really silent. He just kept reading his books. The only time he spoke was when he said that he appreciated that I went with him to the library."

Cagalli nodded. Mirrialla seemed so happy. Maybe she was just waiting for Dearka to notice her for being her and not the fiancée he was forced to have.

-Knocks-

"Hey." Dearka opened the door. "Oh hey Cagalli, I think I saw you're bodyguard here... he was uhm..."

"Never mind _them_." Cagalli laughed. She sometimes wonders why Mwu cannot act as her guard.

"You guys going to the trip?" Dearka asked.

"Yup." Mirrialla nodded and looked at Cagalli.

"What? I don't know!" Cagalli glared at Mir.

"Hey, you guys want to grab something to eat?" Dearka asked.

"Nope. I decide to rot here in this place today." Cagalli smiled. "Mir, your stomach's rumbling, go, eat."

"What?"

Ice Cream Parlor 

"Thanks." Mirrialla smiled as Dearka handed over a scoop of Caramelo flavored ice cream.

Mirralla glared at her. "Oh fine, I have no intentions of rotting wit you today."

"Good." Cagalli smiled. Dearka smiled. He looked into Mir. He really didn't know if he was to continue this relationship with her. What would her father say if he knew that his daughter's fiancé was a terrorist? His father could be destroyed.

"What's the matter with you?" Mir asked.

"You know, I think we should end this fiancée thing." Dearka gulped. He was sure he has delivered it smoothly. But what he didn't know is how would Mir react.

Mirrialla laughed. "How? I have been wanting to say that for the past year."

"It's simple, you know. Why didn't you tell me?" Dearka asked. He was hoping that Mirrialla would answer that question properly.

"I have a father issue." Mirrialla said as she ate her ice cream.

"Oh..." Dearka sighed. That wasn't the answer he was hoping for. Maybe, Mir didn't like him at all and was just following her father obediently.

"So... that's it?" Mir asked. She could see the disappointment in Dearka's face. But, how could she tell him that she really like him... no, wait. She didn't like him. She had feelings for him. But why was Dearka ending their so-called relationship.

Derka nodded as he sipped his ice tea. Maybe they were better of as friends.

**- Back in the Dorm –**

"Mir, wa are you crying about?" Cagalli asked sleepily as she turned their lamp on.

"Nothing." Mir tried to stop her sobbing.

"Oh come on, don't tell me you're sobbing for no reason. If you are, you mut be mental." Cagalli yawned again. "Oh crap, it's 3 in the morning."

"Just go to sleep." Said Mir, who was still trying to control her tears.

"You're crying woke me up this early, so you better tell or else none of us will go to sleep." Cagalli warned her.

"Fine." Mir said as she sat at her bed wiping her tears off her face. "it's just that I am so stupid not to notice that _he_ likes me!"

"Weh?" Cagalli stared at her. She knew who the he was. It was Dearka. But she couldn't understand why Mir was calling herself stupid.

"He told me that he liked me even before my father told me that I was engaged to him." Cagalli listened to Mir, who was again using the He language. "Now, he wants to end the fiancée thing because he think that I am being forced to be with him."

"You didn't tell him?" Cagalli yawned.

Mirrialla shook her head.

"Go to sleep." Cagalli yawned again, "Maybe it's just a dream. We'll deal with it tomorrow."

"Ok." Mirrialla smiled as they both went to bed.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

I am getting really bad at this! And I am really sorry for that. In case you guys didn't understand my ramblings, here's the explanation. Dearka set Mirrialla free (I know you guys know what I am talking about) because he didn't want their father's friendship to be ruined and he didn't want to hurt Mir if she found out that he was actually a member of a terrorist group. Oh yeah, if you're wondering why Nicol and Yzak haven't been in the past two chapters... it's because I don't know how to put them....

Thanks for all the reviews anyway....


	5. Step 5

**Steps in Better Kidnapping**

**By: Eina**

A/N: Ok! Here's the fifth chappy! Am sorry if I didn't upload earlier… had stuff to do… school and stuff… besides… my writer's block was really pissing me out! So for all those who are waiting for this! Enjoy! And for those Filipino readers… please correct the places, like is The Peninsula a hotel? And stuff… so…. Thanks!

Pfft… I am so sorry oh dear reviewers for the ultra slow update. I have lot my inspiration so I went out to find it, unluckily I still haven't found it… (Sulks) anyways, this will be a crappy chapter so please take out your pitch forks and your torches… cause you will be bestowed with the privileges of killing me.

Flames accepted. Don't worry; I'm waiting for those. (Runs and then hides)

* * *

**Step 5**

**You're Not A Bodyguard, You're A Terrorist!**

**- The Peninsula Hotel, Makati City-**

WHAT?

Their Biology Professor smiled greatly. For him, this was the most important event of his life. But for his top six students, this was the most ridiculous thing they had to do.

"When you mean 'hike', do you mean hiking as in walking in a straight path… or do you mean some other things?" Mirrialla asked.

She was the first one to speak after their professor announced their little hike into Mount Makiling's natural park.

"We're going to hike **in** the natural park." He smiled. Everyone could see the excitement in his face, but they still can't understand why they had to hike. "We will hike in the mountain and soak in Molawin River for a while."

"In?" Cagalli cried. "As in, walk and soak our feet in mud?"

"Uhm… Ms. Yula, that won't happen if it rained. And I'm sure that if it remained sunny that day, you guys won't have no problem at all." Their Biology professor ensured them.

"Uhm… there will be no accidents possible, right?" Kira asked.

"There will be guides helping us along the way, so I think there will be no accidents. Besides no one has been lost in there." He smiled.

**

* * *

**

**- Somewhere in the South Super Highway -**

"Oh crap… when are we going to move?" Cagalli asked impatiently. "Is traffic really this bad?"

"Patience, princess." Kira laughed. "We won't be stuck here for long. Besides, its just 5 am, you better sleep."

"And who made you think you could order me like that?" Cagalli asked grumpily.

"Calm down, Cagalli." Mirrialla sweat dropped. "Kira's right, look." She pointed as the cars in front of their Vannette started moving.

An hour has passed and they finally reached UPLB (University of the Philippines, Los Baños) in Laguna. The UPLB Forestry students are assigned to be tour guides of the Natural Park.

"Wow… I have never seen so many trees before." Kira awed as he looked around the place, which was, well… green.

"Am sick of it." Dearka whispered to Athrun.

"Ditto." Athrun said in a low voice. They have built their headquarters in a forest, so their little hike is nothing to be bothered with. But for the remaining four students, this was something they fear to do.

"Uhm… so where's Mount… whatchamacallit?" Cagalli asked Kira

"Beats me. Like I live around here." He laughed.

"Hold your horses, guys." A man who looked two years younger than them smiled. "I'm Kuya Ace… since you guy don't speak Tagalog, you might as well call me Ace."

"Uhm… what's 'kuya'?" Cagalli asked.

"It means older brother. People use it to address men older than them, too." He explained.

"Oh."

"So, when are we going hiking?" Mirrialla asked.

"Wow! You guys are a lot more excited than the other students the came here." He laughed. "We will first go to the Eagle preserve (am sorry guys, forgot it's name, our trip was like… a month ago… and a lot had happened; New edit: I went back there for our exposure trip but then again, I forgot it's name wait…. Now I know XD) a.k.a. Philippine Center for Raptors (or something similar to that)

"Oh… so let's get it started then!" Kira said enthusiastically.

"But first, we need to warm up." Kuya Ace smiled

* * *

**- On The Way To the Eagle Preserve -**

"How (pant) long, (pant) till we (pant) get there?" Cagalli tried to catch her breath in every word. No one was talking much because they were climbing a stairway up the mountain. You guys might think, a stairway, what's so tiring about it? But every step leads higher to the mountain and everyone could feel the force of gravity pulling the down.

"Who knows?" Athrun said with ease. "This looks like a never ending stairway."

"Yup." Dearka agreed. In the group, they were the only ones who weren't trying to catch their breath.

"At last!'" They heard Kira scream. He was the fastest climber in the group together with their professor, who surprisingly enough, has a lot of body strength.

As they all reached the gate to the preserve they sat in a bench made for the visitors. Athrun was observing the eagle whose eyes were covered with a cloth.

"I wonder why it was blindfolded like that." Lacus asked politely.

"It's to protect their eyes from the camera flashes." Athrun said in a rather snobbish way.

"So, what's so exciting about this?" Cagalli asked.

"You guys have to keep your voices down." Kuya Ace warned them. "This is their mating season, and they might be disturbed f they hear unfamiliar voices."

"Is it true that Eagles kill their own child if they spot unknown creatures?" Dearka asked.

"What?" Mirrialla looked at him in a rather disturbed manner.

"Sadly, it is." Kuya Ace sighed. "They have this odd manner of thinking. It's better to kill their own child than their child be killed by others."

Everyone went silent. That was a rather disturbing moment. No one could bear to think if that was how we humans think.

"So, when should we start?" Their professor broke the awkward silence.

"Certainly." Kuya Ace smiled. "Since you guys are the smallest batch I've ever had, we could all go in together, but please maintain a single line.

They have finished touring the eagle preserve and wanted to sit down in a comfy chair, probably a lazy boy or some other thing comfortable, but no. The tourist guides made them enter in the _other_ trail. The _muddy_ trail, that is.

"Welcome to Mount Makiling Natural Park."

"Moof." Kira said, awed. All the time, he thought that they were going to hike in a bricked path or something, not in a trail, that was oh-so muddy and only had ropes for support.

* * *

**- Trekking (How fun XD)-**

"Aaaack…" Cagalli cried as she grasped the rope that served as their support. No matter how hard she tried to stand up straight, her efforts were always wasted. _This is really irritating_, she thought. She was a princess, for crying out loud. She was not a pro trekker. And what does trekking up in a really muddy trail have anything to do with Environmental Science?

"Cagalli are you alright?" Mirrialla asked her friend. She was not as clean as the others but her pants were not as dirty as Cagalli's (her pants are already of the same shade as the mud in Mount Makiling).

"That, I do not know." Cagalli said while trying to cross the only mud-free part of the trail. It was a really small creek with three or so rocks serving as stepping thingies and there was no mud in sight. "Sheeeesh, when will this trail end?"

"You so sound so impatient, my dear sister." Kira laughed.

"Just because Lacus has this pro trekker within her doesn't mean you have the right to mock me." Cagalli said snobbishly.

"Eh?" Kira sweat dropped. What did his mocking have anything to do with Lacus' hidden talent as a pro trekker anyways?

From afar, Athrun and Dearka watched the trio talk while trying their best to follow the trail without slipping. From their observations, Kira really didn't have any hardships because he did not slip nor slide in the mud, Mirrialla wasn't that bad either. It was just Cagalli who kept on screaming.

"She really is a princess, you know." Dearka laughed.

"Yeah." Athrun nodded.

"Can we kidnap her now?" Dearka asked.

"Tell me, if we did, how will we go home?" Athrun asked Dearka sarcastically.

"Erm… good point." Dearka said. How could he ever forget that? The Royal Jet of the Kingdom of Orb was their only free ticket back home.

"And if we ever did, where would we hide her, in the quarters of Abu Sayaff (spelling, please) or in the quarters of the NPA? Perhaps you would prefer the headquarters of the Jemaiah Islamiah (spelling… I suck at spelling foreign words)?" Athrun laughed sarcastically. Mentioning the top bandit groups in the Philippines sent shivers through his spinal column. Even though they were a terrorist group, they would never behead someone

"NO!" Dearka cried, loud enough for the trio to hear them.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Mirrialla asked them.

"Nothing." Athrun tried to smile, but he knew that they were wondering what that loud cry saying 'no' meant.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeck!" Cagalli cried. Apparently she was not with them, but went ahead of them.

"What's wrong, Cagalli?" Mirrialla cried.

"My shoes… they're ruined." Cagalli said in a rather pissed off voice.

"Her shoes? Wow, that's new. I never thought she worried about those." Kira said, once again, awed.

"Er… I think the shoes she was talking about were those shoes that costs her whole month allowance." Mirrialla said.

"My shoes." Cagalli sighed.

"It's alright. You know, you could always trick your father into buying you a new pair." Mirrialla tried to comfort her sorrowing friend.

"Yeah right, like he'll fall for that." Cagalli smirked. "What am I going to say? This: 'Hey Dad, mind buying me a new pair of shoes? You know, those 1000 euro shoes'?"

Mirrialla sighed. "Right, no one will ever fall for that."

"Hey." Athrun called the two. "Stop."

"Eh?" They chorused. Athrun pointed at the trail. Oh look, it was the end, but unfortunately they have to climb down to the Molawin River."

"Whoa." Cagalli said, looking down. It was not that high, considering the fact that there are really large stones that you could step on and the rope that extends until one foot above the ground.

"Ok guys." Ace said, who appeared to be waiting for them. "I'll help you with the going down part of this trip."

"Er…" Cagalli said nervously.

"Sir." Ace said, looking at Athrun's direction. "Could you go down first until the bottom part to guide this three."

"Why me?" Athrun asked, confused.

"You appear to be a professional at trekking." Ace said.

"Oh… ok then." Athrun nodded and went down.

"Ok, who's going first?" Ace asked the three.

"Me." Mirrialla volunteered.

"What?" Cagalli asked her.

"Look at those two lovebirds." She pointed at Kira and Lacus who were talking to each other while soaking their feet in the cold waters of Molawin River. "Enjoying water, I want to clean myself now, you know."

"Oh." Cagalli nodded as she watched Mirrialla go down.

"You better go next." Dearka told Cagalli

"Why me?" She asked Dearka.

"Cause I want to enjoy the muddiness for a while." Dearka kidded around.

Cagalli sweat dropped. For a while there, she thought that Dearka was really serious.

With Kuya Ace's instructions on how to go down, she carefully stepped down on each large rock. _This is getting irritating_, she thought. There was Athrun waiting for her. He seemed to be really bored, considering that he was not dirty and he did not even look exhausted like they did.

"Hey." Athrun tried to smile at her. _Was she feeling awkward around him?_

"Uhm… Daniel." _Daniel, why do I always forget that, that is the name she knows. I must kill Dearka later. _He thought. "How'd I go down?"

"Oh that." Athrun said. "Here, hold my hand."

Cagalli hesitated, but she can't stay there forever, now can she? She held his hand and he bended down his right knee. "Jump."

"What!"

"Jump."

"Are you serious!"

"Yes I am, Cagalli. Now Jump." Athrun convinced her. "Don't worry, you won't be the one who'll get bruises if you fall down."

Cagalli sweat dropped once more. "Erm…ok then…if you say so." She said and then breathed deeply and jumped. There she was, on the ground, safe. There was Athrun, up on that rock, smiling at her, bruise free. Nothing happened.

"Whoa." She sighed.

"Told ya nothing would happen." Athrun smiled at her.

"Yeah."

To Be Continued

I will continue mind you! Just not that fast, since the quarterly exams are near (2 weeks to go till school ends!), which means, you guys will have to wait a little longer. Sorry bows apologetically

Reviewers: That sucked.

Me: Duh… read the first part of the author's notes…

Reviewers- after a few minutes of scrolling up and reading – Kill her! –gets out pitch forks and torches-

Me: w00t! gotta run –runs-


	6. Step 6

Steps in Better Kidnapping 

**By: eina**

A/N: well, technically, its summer time for me which means no classes so I'll be starting to update some of my fics, well including this because I just can't leave this behind, can I?

**Step 6**

**Time To Take Action**

**- Terrorist HQ -**

"I have waited long enough, and I don't think my poor stomach can afford eating and drinking those horrible stuff you continue to feed me, Nicol." Yzak demanded, as usual, while playing some games he picked up on the net.

"Stop going on the net so often, our IP might be tracked." Nicol ordered him, as he prepared their dinner, which was not as bad as their previous dinners might have been. It was Lomi (a Filipino dish that is made up of thick noodles) and-at last- orange juice.

"Wow, you are actually serving decent foods." Yzak looked at there supposedly dinner. "So, is their anyone coming over, today?" He was hoping to hear that Athrun and Dearka would come over, because he could not help but wonder whether their plan was still going on, because for the past two months, Athrun and Dearka have been safely and cozily sleeping in their school dorm, while he and Nicol have been repelling every mosquito and other insects in sight.

"Hey guys!" A blonde guy went inside their headquarters and greeted them brightly. It was Dearka, looking all happy and of course, Athrun, who looked exhausted, accompanied him. "Wow, you've changed our noodles!"

"Hahaha, well, it's really cheap so why not change. Besides, it stopped Yzak from whining too much." Nicol laughed as he saw Yzak glare at him on that last statement he made.

"Well, we better eat because we have to kidnap somebody." Athrun ordered the lot.

"Wow, we also have orange juice? Are we celebrating?" Dearka asked.

"Actually, that's still Refresh, you know the flavored water." Nicol explained. Upon hearing that, Yzak intentionally gagged up the Refresh he was drinking. For once he actually thought that they were not as desperate as they were before. "YOU!"

"Yzak, sit down." Athrun sighed. Why was he doing this anyway? Sometimes, it makes him regret that he did not take counseling, so that a psychiatrist or whatever kind of doctor there was to help the depressed and irritated souls to help him. Why did he bother so much in his family business, anyway?

"So, tell me Athrun, what's the plan?" Dearka asked.

"The princess has just invited me to the ball, and I'm sure you are obliged to go to her birthday party too." He looked at Dearka's direction. Everyone knew Dearka was doing this terrorist thing behind his 'supportive' father's back, so technically he still needs to do all those socializing.

"Well, yeah…" Dearka grunted as he pretended to like the flavored Refresh.

"So…?" Yzak wanted to hear the full plan. He was excited to stop eating that disgusting Nissin Teriyaki and stop drinking the horrid Refresh mineral water. Somebody ought to tell people that just because it's cheap do not necessarily mean its safe.

"So, we are going to kidnap her there, in front of her father and the whole court." Athrun explained.

"WHAT!" Dearka cried.

"Don't worry, Dearka. We wouldn't be blowing your cover, because you still need to do some snooping in the palace." Athrun assured him, but he knew well enough that, that wasn't the reason Dearka panicked, the whole reason was Mirrialla.

"All this excitement is making me jumpy." Nicol snickered, "Tell us the full plan, Athrun."

"Me and Dearka go in, together with the princess's lot, and when the king proposes a toast for her daughter, we will also propose a different thing." Athrun smiled nastily. This was it; he was so confident that this plan would work.

"So, when is this little party?" Yzak asked.

"Two weeks from now, Wednesday." Dearka answered when he felt that he could not stomach pretending to like the liquid that he was drinking. "Athrun, may I suggest a sleeping potion that would make them sleep when I press a button on my remote control?"

"Interesting." Athrun nodded. "You do that."

"Right, so Daniel, do we have any assignment?" Dearka teased, but Athrun did not take that lightly. Perhaps he was feeling so mafia-y today that he glared at Dearka instead of saying something about his little joke. "Sorry, I get the point." Dearka added fast enough to stop the glaring.

**- Orb -**

"It was extremely nice of your school to give you a break after that trip of yours, don't you think Cagalli? It surely gives you time to prepare for your ball and well, invite guests." Lord Ozumi (Or was that Ozuma? Sorry, all that is stuck in my head are scientific names, I cannot even remember how to code a bleeping web page, anyway, back to the story, shall we?) said happily but he did not know that his daughter preferred to be buried in homework and projects back at school anytime than to be back in Orb, preparing for a ball she did not even like.

"Yeah, whatever." Cagalli said under her breath.

"Come on, dear. Why aren't you happy? It's your birthday, you're supposed to be happy!" Lord Ozumi told his daughter.

"Yeah, well, the birthday part I can endure, but must I really get engaged?" Cagalli asked.

"It's tradition. Besides, I did not pick the handsome young lad you are going to be engaged to, anyway." He was hoping that would, at least, cheer up Cagalli.

"Really? Who did?" Cagalli asked sarcastically.

"Well, your brother and your biological parents." He smiled.

"Oh." WHAT! Was the right word she was looking for, why did her brother need to pick with them, anyway? Ohhh… Kira is so going to be dead when I see that, that 'handsome young lad' is horrible, arrogant and irritating. Cagalli thought as she started to devise plans of ambushing her beloved brother inside her princess-ly head. Maybe kidnapping Lacus would be nice…. She thought. (See the similarity?)

"Now, go get dressed because you will be accompanied by Mrs. Seamann (She is Cagalli's nanny, well we could also call her governess, but that sounds Sound of Music-ish), to the gown shop." Lord Ozumi ordered as he continued to sign papers.

"Daniel Stradford (Yes, I have thought of a nice surname for Athrun's alter ego.)" Lord Ozumi read the paper. Why did this young lad did not have any information about him. Maybe he belongs to a really powerful family and they paid good money to keep the information about their family secret.

"Sire." Lord Ozumi's trusty assistant opened the door. "We have received information that the terrorists have gone out of the country. According to our sources, they are now in Africa."

"Africa? Lord Ozumi laughed. "Well, at least that's far from here."

Or so they thought the terrorists were in Africa…

**- Terrorist HQ -**

"They bought the Africa trick, seriously how moronic could those guys be?" Yzak laughed as he took of his facial mask and hairpiece. Little did the Palace know, that their sources were the terrorists themselves, and that this was all a part of their little plan, oh if they only knew! "Why would we go to Africa, anyway?"

"Plan Africa, worked well." Athrun said as he took out his O2.

"Hey, can I play Jawbreaker in your phone?" Yzak asked Athrun, who was still feeling mafia-ish at that time. "Hehehe, just wondering."

"Athrun, the sleeping potion's done. So, who wants to go for a test?" Dearka asked. Obviously no one volunteered, considering the fact that, that maybe poisonous.

"Yzak will." Athrun pointed.

"What? Hell no!" Yzak protested. "I'll go hunt for an innocent animal for you to test on!" He glared at Dearka.

"Nicol, how are the both of you going to go to the party?" Athrun asked.

"Well, we are not known to be part of this little terrorist plan of yours, so we could just go there being ourselves, but we will need to keep a low profile." Nicol said. "Oh by the way, I got the blueprint of the whole palace."

"So, which is the easiest way to escape?" Dearka asked.

"Out the third window to the right of the throne in the Grand Ballroom." Nicol said.

"Out the window? As in, jump out the window?" Dearka wanted to confirm if he was just hearing things or if Nicol needed speech lessons so they could all hear him properly.

"I am serious." Nicol sweat dropped.

"Oh." Dearka said. "But the Grand Ball room is located in upper part of the palace."

"Yeah, on the third floor, west wing." Nicol clarified, "But, we need something to catch whoever it is going to jump on the window because Lord Ozumi renovated the whole palace last summer, causing it to have a higher ceiling plan."

"Geez… I didn't know Cagalli's father was that paranoid." Dearka grunted.

"WHAT!" Athrun cried. He was talking to someone over his gorgeous and overly expensive phone, and it appears that the subject wasn't that likeable considering the fact that it made Athrun scream like that.

"I wonder who he's talking to." Nicol said. "Did he find any girlfriend's while you guys were on boarding school?"

"Not really." Dearka smiled and said in a whisper, "But you'll be surprised to know who he has been hanging out with."

Nicol looked at him with curiosity, which just goes to prove that not only girls like to gossip .

"So, Athrun." Dearka was hoping Athrun would tell them who was that and why was he freaking out like that.

"Turn the television on. Put it on Orb's local news station." Athrun ordered and Nicol gladly obliged.

"WOW!" Dearka looked at him. He knew he was supposed to be freaking out like Athrun, but he did not know that their cover up worked so well that it even earned them, _this_.

"Amazing." Nicol was also as awed as Dearka. "I did not know you were that good."

"Daniel Stradford, the royal consort." Dearka announced happily. "Wait, does that mean we have to change our plans?"

"Exactly." Athrun nodded. "Nicol, can you whip up a facial mask and a hairpiece that will make you look exactly like me? Oh and don't forget the contact lenses."

"Eh… why am I going to be you?" Now, he was really confused. All this planning was stressing him, he even forgot to shop for groceries this afternoon, but Yzak wasn't as disappointed as he was.

"Well, I can't go as him. I think you already know why. Sue my father if you want to, though." Dearka laughed. "And Yzak can't too, because he will be the one piloting the chopper I rented to catch Athrun when he kidnaps Cagalli."

"Oh. I see." Nicol sighed; he indeed did not have any choice at all.

Back at Orb, Cagalli wasn't too happy with her consort as well. "Why on earth did you pick him anyway?"

"Why, don't you like him?" Kira teased which made Cagalli blush intensely and decided to step on his foot so hard that he felt his tarsal bone break.

"Oh, it's not only him that I do no like!" Cagalli cried angrily. "Geez! What is with all this tradition garbage, anyway?"

"Well, think of it this way." Mirrialla smiled, trying to calm down her friend. "Since you have this difficulty of expressing your emotions, it would be much easier that you have a consort because you won't have to develop all those emotions."

"But… look at what happened with you and Dearka." Cagalli pointed out, even if she knew that it wasn't the best example.

"I was only engaged to him because my father lost a bet when he and his father were drunk!" Mirrialla laughed. "My father just told me that yesterday, though."

"Oh…" Cagalli sighed, she at least need to escape this ceremony. "Are you sure he agrees as well?"

"He freaked out." Kira laughed. "But I convinced him, anyway."

"WHAT!"

to be continued.

A/N: Weeeeeeeee! Need to clean some windows first. – curses - . . 


	7. Step 6 And A Half

**Steps in Better Kidnapping **

**By: eina**

A/N: U-P-D-A-T-E! What does that spell? UPDATE!

Tis not gonna be long. Just pre-engagement jitters

* * *

**Step 6 1/2**

**Mwahahaha!**

"GRRRRRRRR!" Athrun gritted his teeth as he paced around their tent over and over again. Today was Cagalli's birthday, of course she was expecting him to be there, and to be her consort. But why on earth would Kira choose him? Maybe he knew all about him and Dearka being terrorists, but he possibly couldn't have overheard them because everytime I see him, he's always making out with Lacus Clyne, Athrun thought. All this stress was causing him to have migraines and to be irritable, but can you blame him? Today was the day they were going to be rich and make a statement. Today is the first day of their whole lives…

Well. Not really, because today is the day they become fugitives. First day of their fugitive lives!

(Ahem. As I was saying before a certain word interrupted me.)

"Athrun. I finished the facial masks and everything. And (cough) Dearka has been teaching me to act –like- you." Nicol said cheerily. He and Dearka wasn't at all working on the plan, well, they were but not that seriously. They were in fact talking about Athrun's love life, and they even made it into a Romeo and Juliet!

"Are you sick?" Athrun looked at him suspiciously, he in fact, knew that there was something going on. "Seriously… what did you two talk about?"

"Wow Athrun. Didn't know." Nicol tried to hide his snickering.

"Geez." Athrun sweat dropped "I never thought you liked gossips."

"I don't."

"Right. And I'm a four-eyed pink sheep that flies in the sky protecting children from harmful beings and wields a magical wand that produces spells and makes you swear never to be bad again."

"Huh?"

"Nothing." Athrun grunted. "Go get ready, we'll be going to the palace in half hour."

"Okie dokie." Nicol nodded as he –skipped- happily and got the dress he was supposed to wear as a consort.

"Is it me or is everyone acting weird today?" Athrun asked himself as he saw Nicol dressing up dolls on a site and he was also shouting at the monitor because "Why can't these doll makers have a better sense in fashion"

"Nope. Everyone –is- acting weird." Athrun sighed. "Must be stress."

**ORB**

"I WILL ESCAPE!" Cagalli exclaimed as she threw her gown to the floor. She was trying to decide whether to step on it or burn it, but she quickly changed her mind because she remembered it cost a lot and it would be a waste if she –did- throw it, her father would be as mad as a mad father could be.

"Don't Cagalli, don't." Mirrialla sighed. She knew Cagalli always hated ballrooms, but this was a thing she was supposed to do because she was a princess. "Besides, have you seen your father's face when he saw you on that gown? He looked as if he was ready to die."

"Really?" Cagalli glared at Mirrialla. She was of course, right. Lord Ozumi looked as if he had never been so happy on his whole entire life.

"Not that he would die." Mirrialla added. "But you do get my point."

"Yes. Fine. I will wear the stupid gown and stupefy myself even though I already know that I am stupid and I can never be more stupid." Cagalli sighed. "Geez. I am such a pushover."

"Oh no, you're not!" Mirrialla exclaimed trying not to laugh. "You're adorable. I wish you could be my younger sister." She said and hugged Cagalli tightly and quickly.

"But tell me quick." Mirrialla added. "Do you like Daniel?"

At this question, Cagalli blushed. "Fine. I think I have no escape with this question." She sighed, trying to collect her guts. "Yes. Fine. Yes. I do like him."

"Only like him?"

"What?"

"Come on Cagalli…"

"Fine. I am in –LOVE- with him."

"oh my god."

"What's it to you."

"THIS IS SOOO CUTE!"

* * *

sorry. Bored. Besides I thought it would be a cute ½ story

waits for reviewers to attack. thanks for the reviews. I am so sorry I can't type all of your names here, I'm lazy v.v


	8. Step 7

(Looks at the reviewers of –ALL- the chapters.) Tsk, why am I such a pushover? Look… I did a new chappy after 2 days, even though (glares at her three mouses) my computer mouse is…erm… acting crazier than me.

(Sigh)

Just want to tell you guys that I –may- be working on this faster considering the fact that I am waiting for a stupid visa to arrive. (Is really irritated.) Oh well… here's the update.

* * *

**Steps in Better Kidnapping**

**© Of eina from Fluff Inc**

**

* * *

**

**Step 7**

**Take Action**

Tonight, the Grand Ballroom looked different. Normally, it was a place where the soon-to-be soldiers proved their skill in weaponry and strategy, but tonight it was different. It was almost a different place.

Tonight was the 16th birthday of their royal princess, Princess Cagalli Yula Attha. And as the Orb tradition goes, she is to be engaged today to the man she was about to spend her (doomed) entire life with. But not every princess likes to be engaged, especially this one.

"FATHER!" Cagalli shrieked as she stormed out the halls to the Grand Ballroom.

"Cagalli, what is it… again?" Lord Ozumi sighed. This was the third time Cagalli shrieked, and all that time she was just telling her father that not in a million times will she be engaged to a man she 'does not love.'

"Must I really go out there… and _dance_?" Cagalli asked. Dancing was not her thing, especially socializing. Ever since her pre-adolescent days, she started to loathe balls because of one single bad memory: she tripped in front of her escort and everyone happened to find this funny and laughed their weird hearts out.

"Yes Cagalli, you must. Don't worry; Kira will be the one escorting you. I don't know why he volunteered, though. Normally he would do anything not to escort you. Don't you think that's weird?" Lord Ozumi chuckled and then went to the invited guests to make a toast.

"Yeah." Cagalli said lowly. "Weird." Then the thoughts of our young princess drifted off to a certain someone…

* * *

Not everyone was happy with this, especially our dear bandits. Even Athrun who always seemed cool was as tense as a girl going out on her first date. He was watching Cagalli pacing around the hall before she was to be introduced to her countrymen. Would he take her now and avoid extra attention? But that wasn't the plan.

"Athrun, everything okay?" Nicol, who was now pretending to be Athrun asked beneath his breath. Even though he was sticking with Dearka as planned, he was being asked questions such as 'aren't you glad you're engaged to the princess? Lord Ozumi must really like you?' and, 'how did you manage to hook up with Lady Cagalli?' which made it hard for him to lie low.

"Yeah. You're doing a pretty good job with those questions." Athrun laughed. For the past few minutes he has been chuckling because of the questions.

"Shut it, Athrun." Nicol said, irritated (WOW!). "Hmm… I'm kind of sad that I won't be able to grocery shop."

"That's weird." Dearka laughed. "Why are you sad about such thing?"

"Well… that means I won't be able to laugh at Yzak's face when he drinks Refresh or eats any of those crazy noodles I keep on buying just to stay in budget." Nicol gave out a silent laugh.

"I head that." A menacing voice said on Dearka and Nicol's other earpiece. "Heh. Just you wait. One day you'll be the one drinking and eating those horrid things! Just you wait."

"Guys. Stop it." Athrun said wondering why these guys must act like kids. (OMG! GLARES AT FRAY… GRRRRRRRRRRR!… AHEM…as I was typing) "Nicol, you're up after the king introduces Cagalli."

"Hmm… we better pull this one nicely." Dearka smiled and quickly looked back when he saw Mirrialla approach them.

"Hello." Mirrialla smiled. "Good luck with the engagement thing."

Nicol just nodded. So, this must be the girl Dearka was engaged too before… she's not as bad as Dearka explained her to be.

"Tsk." Nicol smirked.

"I know what you're thinking." Dearka glared.

"What?" Nicol said innocently.

"You know, the sooner you get out of that thing… the better." Dearka told him. "You're starting to act like Athrun. And to tell you the truth, one Athrun is enough."

"Sssh… Lord Ozumi is about to speak." Nicol told Dearka to keep quiet.

"As you all know, today is my daughter's sixteenth birthday, and as the Orb tradition goes, she must be engaged." Lord Ozumi announced happily, "But before I introduce you all to this dashing young lad, I must tell you a funny fact.

"Months ago, my daughter was actually engaged to a terrorist." As Lord Ozumi said this, many were surprised. The princess, engaged to a terrorist. "It was a shame really, considering the fact that this terrorist was in fact a genius."

"So… Athrun was really engaged to her." Nicol said in a voice only Dearka and the two people who could access the earpieces could here.

"I didn't know." Athrun said with a shaky voice. Even he was surprised to hear that he was really engaged to her and wondered who could engage her to him.

"Wow. This is a nice plan." Yzak laughed.

"Interesting." Was the only word Dearka could say, before he was not interested a bit on Lord Ozumi's speech, but now he was listening attentively.

"But now, we have learned that they are in Africa and so we have found a new consort for my daughter." Lord Ozumi said, beaming proudly. "Mr. Daniel Stradford."

"Walk, Nicol." Athrun ordered through Nicol's earpiece. "And…er… smile at her."

"Hmm…" Nicol said under his breath.

"No questions. Just ask it will ya?" Athrun sighed. Why must everyone be so curious? Why couldn't they be contented with things?

"Hey." Nicol tried to smile, but he was wondering why Cagalli was looking all smugly.

"Hey." Athrun said back. "You look different. Are you okay? A case of the nerves?"

"Er… yeah." Nicol said, trying not to say anything at all.

As the moment got awkward, Athrun decided this was the right time for him to appear and order Nicol to go on with their plan.

"Now Nicol." Athrun said in a rather cold voice, which no one had never heard him used.

"Yes, sirreee." Nicol said in a rather cheery voice and took his mask off when the lights turned off.

"What the-?" Cagalli, who was right beside Nicol, gasped.

"Sorry princess gotta do my job." Nicol smiled at her as he turned of his flashlight and grabbed her by the waist.

"Hey! You're not Daniel!" Cagalli shrieked as she started to punch Nicol on the sides (Ouch!).

"You're not jumping, are you?" Cagalli asked as she saw Nicol leap out of the balcony of the Grand Ball, "I guess you are."

"Sigh! At last! Our job is done!" Yzak exclaimed as he piloted the jet away from the palace.

"It's note even done yet." Dearka said as he finished tying Cagalli's hands and feet. At first he decided to tape her mouth, but decided she might be someone to talk to during the flight.

"Yeah. It's just beginning." Nicol said cheerily.

"You're annoyingly happy, today." Dearka smirked, noticing Nicol's all-smiles attitude ever since the ball started.

"Oh you know." He said glancing at Cagalli's direction.

"Huh?" Cagalli stared at him blankly.

"More people to feed Refresh and Udon." He said as he took the co-pilot's seat.

"Er…"

"Don't ask." Dearka rolled his eyes. "He happens to be one mad grocery shopper."

"Hey. You have to eat that too Dearka." Nicol smiled at him.

"I can manage. I'm not Yzak who cries every time he eats and drinks your crazy grocery items." Dearka laughed.

"Hey! Do you want me to crash land this helipad?" Yzak threatened.

"You could… but then again. We don't know what Athrun is capable of doing." Dearka laughed.

"I'm right here." Athrun said as he appeared from behind Cagalli. "And seriously, you three act like kids. I'm surprised we even got to do this correctly."

"Well… we're lucky." Nicol smiled.

Cagalli stared at all of them. Things were starting to get weird. First, Dearka was part of a terrorist group, and then his co-terrorists are sane teenagers who happen to like teasing each other. What could be next? Her father is a military leader of some sort. Oh wait. He is. Meh. She looked back to see who that Athrun was. Maybe he was not as sane as these guys, considering the fact that he was the sort-of leader in this group.

"Oh my gosh… you're Daniel!" Cagalli exclaimed.

"Oh." Athrun sighed. "I forgot to introduce myself."

"No you didn't." Cagalli said stubbornly. "You're Daniel."

"Heheh. Listen to him, Cagalli. He's not Daniel. He's the real deal." Dearka laughed.

"Er… ok." Cagalli blinked. "But you are Daniel."

"I am not." Athrun sighed. Why must she be so questioning tonight?

"So who are you, then?"

"I'm getting to that." Athrun said impatiently.

"Well get to 'that' now!" Cagalli ordered.

"These two are funny." Yzak laughed, even though he was busy steering the helipad. "Maybe I'll auto pilot this."

"Do that and I'll throw you off this thing." Athrun glared at him.

"On second hand…" Yzak smiled and pretended he wasn't watching them.

"So you're Athrun."

"Yeah."

"What are you four going to do to me, then?"

"Rape you."

* * *

MWAHAHAHA! LOL! OMG! (bursts out laughing) MWAHAHA! There…a full chapter as all of you guys requested.

Ok…even though I can't write all of your names down here… please do understand that my mouse is acting loonier than me and won't cooperate so I am having a hard time with multiple windows. Besides its nearly 1 in the morning here so I'm a lil bit sleepy. So anyhow, thanks for all of your reviews. Lots of love! Mwahaha

(is still laughing from the thing she wrote)


	9. Step 8

**Steps In Better Kidnapping**

**© Of eina**

* * *

**Step 8**

**Surprise is one of the best elements ever, although I wonder why they don't have it in the periodic table of elements.**

* * *

It happened, just like that, as if it were a blink of the eye. One moment, he was introducing his daughter to the society as the new fiancé of a person he thought has left for Africa. Africa, how silly of him to believe that stupid report, anyway!

He sat there at his office, thinking about what four boys could do to his daughter. Oh boy, don't even get started! There are _lots_ of things for boys could do to one defenseless girl.

His office was warmly lit, just like her daughter wanted it to be, and the sun shone on the four glossy folders on his desk. It was the files he wanted to have, the files of the four boys sane and brave enough to kidnap his daughter.

"I am going to have those four beheaded." He sighed as he tightly clenched his fists, which made the letter he was holding. It was the ransom note he had just received. The letter stated that kidnappers wanted a rather huge amount of money in exchange for his daughter, and for him to sign an agreement that he will not have them arrested and treat them as if this never happened, which of course, he found highly preposterous.

"Lord Ozumi!" A brown-haired boy entered his room without knocking. Normally, he'd find this rather rude, but there are days he'd allow this kind of intrusion… like today, for example. "I am so sorry!"

"Kira, its not your fault." He sighed. The young lad has already apologized to him for the nth time this day, and even though it got really irritating and a huge pain in the rear, he understood the guilt the boy felt. Afterall, he was the one who suggested Daniel Stradford… or should we call him Athrun Zala to be his sister's betrothed.

"I wonder where Athrun could have brought her." Kira sighed. Yesterday happened fast, and he didn't even notice the party end. But that wasn't the true reason he was feeling rather confused. A little while ago, Mirrialla, one of Cagalli's friends, told him that his younger sister had feelings for him. And what's more confusing is… he doesn't know whether he should tell Lord Ozumi about this. Afterall, he did want her to fall for someone… but he was sure that Lord Ozumi wasn't going to like the fact that his daughter fell for a terrorist.

"Is there anything you want to share, Kira?" Lord Ozumi heaved a deep sigh.

"Oh nothing, sir. I was just wondering whether…uhm." Think of a good lie, Kira, think! "I could help find Cagalli, afterall, she _is_ my sister."

"I'll call you later when I have decided whether to set out troops." He sighed once again, "Thank you for the offer Kira."

"Uhm… sure. Have a good day, sir." Kira nodded as he led himself out of the room.

* * *

She opened her eyes slowly, but closed it fastly when a blinding light appeared after her. After a few minutes, she had opened her eyes once more, only to see she was sitting alone inside a tent, in the middle of a forest. She glanced outside to see that there was someone guarding her, but he seems to be asleep.

"I wonder why they didn't tie me up?" Cagalli asked herself as she looked around and found a coat around her. She only needed a few moments of recollection to remember what has happened the other night, and she did remember that she bumped Daniel, or Athrun rather hard which made him punch her in the stomach, and it made her faint.

"Wondering, huh?" A manly voice asked her. It was Athrun, holding a tray of food for her. "I managed to persuade Nicol to stop buying those icky noodles."

"Oh." Cagalli blinked as she watched Athrun put the food tray down in front of her. "Eat up, Cagalli. You'll be staying here longer than you think if you're father acts stubbornly." Athrun laughed.

"What's so funny about that?" Cagalli asked.

"What do you think you're father is doing right now?" He smiled at her, which made Cagalli's cheeks flame unconsciously.

"…sleeping?" She said innocently.

"More like panicking." Athrun laughed. "Probably thinking of what we're doing to you right now." And at that, his laughter was uncontrollable, "I bet you he's thinking we're raping you right now." And he laughed some more.

Cagalli glared at her. "You know, that isn't funny."

"You should've seen the look on your face, Cagalli." He smirked at her.

"Whatever!" Cagalli groaned as she ate the soup Athrun had served her. If this was the life of being a kidnapped victim, being served by the person you have feelings for, then she'd prefer this than being a princess. Oh wait! Cagalli interrupted herself from dozing off into a daydream while eating breakfast, she needed to get back to Orb. Goodness knows what might happen to her father, he might have a heart attack. And Kira might be feeling like the guiltiest criminal on planet earth, which he should feel for setting me, his younger sister, up with a guy they had both met at school!

"Are you alright?" Athrun asked before leaving the tent.

"Huh?" Cagalli blinked and nodded. "Yeah. Why?"

"You seem to be red." He smiled at her.

"Oh." Cagalli nodded along. It was just then that she noticed Athrun was noticing her blushing series.

* * *

"So…" Dearka smirked.

"I think they make a cute couple!" Nicol smiled giddily.

"You two sound like gays." Yzak grunted.

"Has the king responded?" Dearka, changing the subject, asked Nicol who was in charge of the ransom note and retrieval.

"Not yet." Nicol smiled, "He's probably formulating ways on how to save his daughter without giving us cash."

"Well, I'll make sure he can't do that." Yzak, who was looking quite naughty, grinned.

"Dude. Do me a favor, will you?" Dearka patted his shoulder, "Don't develop an evil laugh, okay?" And left their tent and headed for the forest.

* * *

"This is soooo romantic!" Mirrialla said in a rather girlish way that made Kira shudder. "Being kidnapped by the one you love!"

"Would you mind keeping it down?" Kira told her, fearing that the king might hear them. Kami knows the poor old bloke is already confused, what if he learns about his daughter's feelings? He might be more confused than ever! "Besides, I'm wondering why Dearka didn't kidnap you."

Bull's eye.

After that, a couple of a few awkward silence passed by. Each drowning in their own thoughts and ideas.

"I wonder if we could persuade one of them to betray their little group." Mirrialla said, finally breaking the ice.

"Do you have a plan?" Lacus asked her politely.

"You're not thinking of going to Dearka, are you?" Kira looked at her in a rather suspicious manner. He knew of what Mirrialla was planning, for he too had thought of it before, but decided not to share this little plot of his, considering the fact that Mirrialla was one of his friends.

"Yes, I am." Mirrialla sighed.

"What are you going to do then, call him?" Kira asked.

"Yeah." She smiled and headed for the door. "I'll tell you later what happens, when I'm done thinking."

"Do you think she could pull this off?" Kira asked Lacus.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Well… I'm kind of worried, really." He sighed, remembering that Dearka was a rather loyal person and betraying Athrun was something far from the impossible.

* * *

"Knock, knock." Dearka laughed as he saw Cagalli glare at him. "How's imprisonement doing for you?"

"What do you think?" Cagalli asked.

"Hah." Dearka smirked. "I have to ask you something, princess."

"What?" Cagalli asked.

"You're best friend just called." He sighed. "Asking me to help you escape."

Best friend? He must be talking about Mirrialla, after all she was one of the few privileged persons to know Dearka's mobile phone number. "What did you say?" Cagalli asked curiously.

"I told her no." Dearka told her, avoiding her eyes. "She also said one thing."

"Really?" Cagalli, who was now guessing what that 'one thing' could be, asked one more time.

"She told me she loved me." Dearka laughed.

"Well isn't that a surprise." Cagalli smiled at him.

He raised his eyebrow, "He also told me something about you and Athrun." He grinned when he saw Cagalli blush.

"What did you tell her after the love line?" Cagalli, trying to change the subject asked.

"I told her to get lost." Dearka grunted. "Rude, I know. But I am not going to be used like that, you know."

"She _does_ love you, you oaf." Cagalli glared at him.

"Well…" He smiled as he saw Athrun approaching them

"Are you going to tell him, though?" Cagalli asked.

"No." He said simply and left her alone.

"Hey." Athrun smiled at her.

"Uh… hi?" Cagalli really didn't know what to say. Here she was, being kidnapped by the person she has feelings for, and all she could say was hi.

"Your father replied." Athrun handed her a printed letter.

"Can I ask you something?" Cagalli asked him.

"Why we didn't tie you up?" Athrun asked, and then continued when he saw Cagalli nod, "Well, we thought you weren't that stupid to run amok the forest in order to escape. There are cannibals here, you know."

"Oh." Cagalli sighed.

"You know?" Athrun stared at her.

"What?" Cagalli asked.

"It's such a shame I met you under these certain circumstances." He smiled and just like that, Cagalli felt his lips pressed against her in a rather sweet way.

* * *

**

* * *

A/N: THANK YOU's!**

**IYGU, soon to have an account guy **(yes, I am Filipino),

**gundams forever **(thank you for loving my story)

**laku **(actually… I was thinking I might make him do it… but I changed my mind)

**lems **(I update today, August 1, 2005, 12:07 AM)

**Angee **(LOL!)

**Jadu Skia **(thank you!)

**athrun lover **(I got athrun wrong? gasps however did I do that?)

**Susan **(calm down, honey. gives you a fresh batch of cookies)

**3AxCluver 3 **(your wish, is my command XD)

**lilxangelxsweetz **(awww… thanks for the sweet compliments!)

**Fingers905, **

**dev **(thanks for being interested)

**DArkAngelx59x **(please don't riot against me!)

**sarah, mirialladearkalove, **

**kirei, **

**Dr. Kiba **(hmm… I wonder why I didn't think of that.)

**KiraTatashi **(hahaha, it's nice to know you think my story is hilarious!)

**cathrun, **

**lems **(no dear, your contact lenses aren't kidding. And thank you for not killing me XD)

**ritachi **(I am joking. XD)

**Sheo Darren **(yes, Nicol is weird. laughs)

**Virtual Maiden **(hi)

**Myousei Seed, **

**jenniferseedlover, **

**AsuCaga, **

**asga, **

**anime-crazy-galz **(yeah, I like the way they tease each other, too)

**sweet **(nope, her mouth isn't taped. Dearka decided not to tape her mouth in order to have someone, other than the boys, talk to him.)

**Cagalli Yula Attha, **

**Soul's Eclipse **(yes, it is a joke XD)

**Yzak Lover's Extraordinaire **(I kind of forgot the whole coordinators and naturals thingie.)

Gahhh… thanking you all was harder than writing the story. I had to look at two different windows. Anyhow…. Hoped you liked it, made it a bit romantic for the sake of me being so sleepy.

Ciao!


	10. Step 9

**Steps For Better Kidnapping**

Copyright _Eina_

- - - - - - - -

**Step 9**

**Be Alert, Genius.**

_(And Stop Kissing The Hostage, For Crying Out Loud!)_

- - - - - - - -

A/N: OMG! An update. Yes! An update indeed! More details after the story. Oh, and a bit of OC-Kira here.. apologies for that. This is rather boring if you wanted A/C fluff…

"Where's Athrun?" Yzak asked as he shut his laptop close, while clutching an already wrinkled piece of paper on his hand. "I have bad news."

"Bad news?" Nicol asked, slightly lifting his head from the book he was reading (How To Cook Nutritiously).

"Yeah, very, _very_ bad news." Yzak nodded as he handed over the paper. His face was more grave than ever, it was as if the world was going to end. Nicol read the paper. It was a letter to the whole of Orb and other surrounding countries: a letter for help to catch the four bandits who had abducted the next heir to the throne of Orb. "Apparently, Ozumi really doesn't want to pay ransom since Orb's economy had been deflated for the past few months."

Dearka, who had been out on the nearest town, run towards their little base, panting. Distressed. "Someone spotted me!" He said, trying to catch his breath, "We have to get out of here!"

"What!" Yzak, outraged by his comrade's carelessness grabbed him by his collar and raised him above the ground for a couple of inches, "How could you be so tactless?" He asked.

"We needed food, idiot!" He spat back, "Or did you just want for us to eat each other?" Dearka wasn't happy as well with what has happened, but he knew that there was no time to argue about it. "Put me down, and let's go pack."

"We are not leaving." Yzak retorted.

"Why are you so glued to this place, anyway?" Dearka, irritated scratched his head and started to grab one of the bags they had been storing their food from the week. He looked at Nicol, who was at loss for for words, "What are you waiting for?" He asked.

"Would you two calm down." Nicol sighed, disappointed with his comrade's immature behavior. "I'll go get Athrun."

"We don't have-!"

"Shut-"

"If we're leaving, we have to leave together." Nicol said in a tone they never heard him use before as he entered the tent where Cagalli was held.

If they were in danger, they need to leave together, they had a pact, Nicol thought bitterly. He knew the pact wasn't going to be kept forever… but one can't help but hope.

- - - - - - -

Kira groaned as he encased his head on his hands. He had been having tea with Lacus for the past few hours to get his mind of the disagreement he had with his sister's father. "I told him not to do that." He gritted his teeth.

He heard Lacus gave out a demure giggle, "Calm down, Kira."

He stared at her.

She sighed, "I know it was wrong for Lord Ozumi to do that, but you should've seen the pressure during the Meeting Of The Nobles yesterday, my father thought that His Lordship would explode at that stand. It was brutal, Kira. He is as confused as you are. Maybe even more, since he does not know of certain things about his daughter," She had been giving hints to Kira that he should tell Lord Ozumi about what he knows, but he always managed to ignore it, "You have to at least try to understand what he's going through."

"Yeah, but he still has to remember he's running a country." He groaned. He understood perfectly what His Lordship has been going through, but he knew that the four must've seen the letter by now and are planning to run away.

"Kira." He heard Lacus' voice.

"Is there anything wrong?" He asked.

"There seems to be someone calling on your phone." She said, noticing the phone vibrate violently.

- - - - - - -

"I see." Athrun sighed. He looked up at the skies, it was already seven in the evening, but it was still bright. It would be inconvenient for them to escape through the train heading for the port.

"We could try flying, but…" Yzak, who had gained a black bruise under his left eye, pointed at the chopper that has been rounding around the small town and forest. "Do you think they know we're here?"

"I've already taken care of that guy." Dearka said smugly. "Put up a fight though, I left him tied on that abandoned mill by the east side of the town."

"Good." Athrun nodded. "Why is Lord Ozumi acting so carelessly, anyway?" He couldn't figure out why Ozumi was panicking like this. The whole point of going under cover was to give Kira the impression that he might be a liar but he wouldn't be hurting anyone.

Well, except that man he told Dearka to silence for a little bit.

And he did lie, so he did doubt that Kira would think the way he wanted to.

This was all getting so confusing.

Nicol sighed, "There are two options, one is the one we don't want to do." He said, referring to the surrendering, "The second one is more dangerous though. We could walk through the forest until we reach that station where the trains stop before going into Orb. It should take us about three days to do so." He said.

"Right." Yzak said sarcastically, "Do you seriously think that Her Highness over there would agree to walk three days?"

Athrun laughed, "That is a problem."

- - - - - - - -

The plans were already set. Every troop was given instructions on how to infiltrate, and destroy. They were not given permission to kill as their opponent's MO hasn't been discovered yet. The MO of simply wanting cash was considered to be rubbish, since the four of them were born filthy rich.

They were slowly creeping through the dense forest where the terrorists have been reported to have been hiding with their princess, making sure that not even a twig was snapped. At first, everyone was surprised that they needed three troops just to capture four terrorists, but later on knew that there wasn't any room for failure.

Failure would mean either discharge without any honors whatsoever, or very brutal demotions and/or transfers to desolate places.

No one wanted that. They loathed Ozumi for giving them such orders, but they themselves could not fathom that their country was being threatened by four spoiled brats.

Kira noticed one of the soldiers in front waving his hand in a circular motion. It was the signal that they spotted the terrorists. He quickly run towards the soldier, and saw them.

They seemed to be planning their escape. His sister was nowhere in sight. She must be in one of the tents, he thought, looking over at two tents. There was one big one with a silhouette, that undoubtedly could be her.

"Surround the perimeter, make sure there's no way they could escape us." He tried to give orders as clear and as silent as possible. He didn't want to fail this mission for the sake of the soldiers and his sister. Who knows what could happen if something went horrible wrong? "Can a sniper dart one of them with a tranquilizer dart on signal?" He asked.

One of them nodded.

"Good, went one is stunned, ready your guns, do not shot until I give the order, okay?" He said, they all nodded again, "We wouldn't want to fry them with bullets now would we?" He tried to add a bit of humor.

Fortunately, they laughed as well. "Alright, see that white-haired guy who looks like a madman?" Kira told one of the snipers who nodded, "Is he the one we're going to dart, sir?" Kira nodded, "Yeah, when he comes a bit closer to us."

They were only a few feet away from them, bless the heavens that the terrorists haven't noticed anything yet.

- - - - - - - -

"You're father's very worried." Athrun sighed.

"Well obviously." She grunted.

"We're escaping." He told her.

"Good, leave me here." She said, in an ordering tone.

"You're a hostage you know that." Athrun scratched his head, wondering why their hostage must be so stubborn.

Cagalli stared at him, "Well I won't walk. You'll have to drag me."

Athrun raised his brows, "If we have to, why not." He smirked as he went out of the tent.

"Dammit." He cursed under his breath as found Yzak laying on the ground. He could hear him say that he had only been stunned and that they should make a run for it.

Even if they wanted to, they were already surrounded. There were soldiers with rifles and other calibers of guns surrounding their whole spot, and he was sure there even more in the other parts of the forest, waiting for them.

"What's wrong?" Cagalli asked. "Oh my god." She gasped at the sight of her own soldiers pointing their guns at Athrun and his friends. "What are they doing here?"

"Get inside." Athrun hissed.

"No." She insisted.

"Do I have to push you?" Athrun groaned.

"Do NOT touch her." They heard a very familiar voice. It was Kira, and boy did he look crossed. It was unnatural for Kira to get mad, but there was something in his face tonight that wasn't him. He looked more determined thane ever to get his sister back. "Let her go, Zala." He ordered.

"What are you going to do? Shower us with bullets? You'll kill her too, you know." He tried to play it cool. He had never expected this to happen.

"If you weren't so distracted in your love life Athrun, we could've devised a plan already, but you kept on putting it off." Dearka said to him as he readied his gun. It was true, he was distracted. Perhaps he had trusted Orb's good sense against violence way too much that he had overseen this situation.

"I'm sorry." He sighed.

"Well, there's nothing we can do now but fight." Dearka laughed.

"Hey!" Cagalli tried to fight when Dearka had grabbed her point the gun at her head, "Just play along, princess, trust me, I won't shoot your brains off." He whispered to her.

"Trust you? You're pointing a gun at me!" Cagalli yelled.

"God…" Dearka shook his head, "Hey Yamato, one more step closer and I'll blow your sister's head right in front of you!" He proclaimed.

"Oh I would love for you to see you do that." Kira laughed.

- - - - - - - -

**To Be Continued.**

Yes.

**It will be continued.**

Don't look at me like that… (hides)

- - - - - - - -

A/N:.. I AM SO SORRY EVERYONE. I MADE YOU ALL WAIT ELEVEN BLOODY MONTHS! (sniff) Well, I recently migrated to Canada from the Philippines, so those whole eleven months were filled with angsty teeage drama that are not worth mentioning. But yes, I have now decided to finish this story since it's been bugging me. And… I think I made Kira a tad bit aggressive… well… yeah.

Please don't kill me if this was boring… come to think of it, just don't kill me. That would be nice (winks)

Well… review me please if you guys aren't mad at me (Which I'm sure you all are, right now). Oh, one more reason for not updating is that I think I may have over fangirl-ed Hagaren and Royai way too much.

Hehe. Cheerios!


End file.
